mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle/DoF
The Castle in Dawn of Fire is a structure that is found at the center of the Continent. The Castle determines how many monsters can be placed on the Continent by the number of beds. Because of the fact that at multiple beds may be occupied per monster currently placed on Continent, one single castle can cater up to half of all the species of monster over the entire continent. Most Castle upgrades are purchased with coins, with each upgrade having a higher coin requirement. However, the final upgrade requires diamonds to upgrade instead. As the Castle upgraded, more beds are added. There are 10 levels to upgrade the Castle. As of Version 1.8.0, you can purchase a second Castle that starts off at Level 1, purchasable for 800. Notes * The outer islands have no castles. Thus, they are only limited by physical space. * Prior to the 1.4.0 update, the highest castle level was level 6, which did not have enough beds required to hold one of each monster (54 bed capacity). At the time, this would have required 67 beds. The Level 7 Castle ensured enough beds from Version 1.4.0 to Version 1.5.1. * The Level 7 Castle used to provide enough beds for one of every single monster, but this was not true in Version 1.6.0 to Version 1.7.0. At the time of Version 1.6.0, 83 beds would've been required. * In Version 1.8.0, there were enough beds to hold one of each monster in the game, though it is super expensive to eventually get there. A second castle can be bought since that update. * Upgrading the Castle to Level 3 increases the number of monsters with "blue notes" (from Monster Bonus) from 1 to 2. Similarly upgrading the Castle to Level 4 increases the number of monsters with "blue notes" (from Monster Bonus) from 2 to 3. * As of Version 1.8.0, all castle upgrades require coins, not crystals. At the same update, there was an increase in the number of upgrades to the max level of Level 10 (formerly Level 7). Former Crystals costs and castle upgrade bed occupations are below: **Level 2 - 1 Vegidian Crystal - 10 beds **Level 3 - 10 Vegidian Crystals - 18 beds **Level 4 - 5 Polished Vegidian Crystals, 5 Frozium Crystals - 28 beds **Level 5 - 1 Carved Vegidian Crystal, 5 Polished Frozium Crystals - 40 beds **Level 6 - 5 Carved Vegidian Crystals, 1 Carved Frozium Crystal - 54 beds **Level 7 - 400 - 80 beds * There appears to be a mysterious Castle image found in one of the game files. * Between Version 1.10.0 and Version 1.12.0, all Castle upgrades require no time to build. * As of 2.0.0, in order to have every monster on the continent, 157 beds are required. * The cost to upgrade the first castle fully is 81000 coins. The cost for the minimum for both castles would be 162000 coins. The number of diamonds needed would be 1200 diamonds. * The Castle in DoF is smaller than the original game, the castle in DOF is 3x3, and the classic castle is 4x4. Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Utility Structures (Dawn of Fire)